La Casa Maldita
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Hakon Winchester por cumplirle un capricho a su esposa va a una nueva donde encontrara su desgracia...
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia alternativa sobre Hakon y Xinia, esperamos que le guste como esperamos sus comentarios. Les recomendamos leer "Incomprendidos" Historia de Hakon y Xinia, la cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Todos los personajes como la historia es de NUESTRA AUTORIA. Solo unos pocos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Hakon Pov)**

Respire hondo aparcando frente de aquella casa.

Xinia había insistido en mudarse, había visto una nueva casa. Que la nueva casa era a un mejor que la que teníamos, y por mi me hubiese quedado pero al notarla tan entusiasmada no pude decirle que no.

Y la compro, sin dudarlo apenas le dije que si.

Pero si hubiera sabido que casa de trataba, me hubiese negado o hubiese mandado a construir una igual.

Ella bajo rápidamente caminando con pasos lentos hacia la casa.

Me baje del coche dando un portazo, estaba nervioso y no podía disimularlo.

Xinia saludo a Jessica, la mujer de la inmobiliaria que se ocupada de vender la casa. Me dijo algo pero estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. No la escuche.

Ellas dos comenzaron a caminar dentro de la casa alegremente. Una porque por fin pude vender este lugar y la otra porque tenía un nuevo hogar.

Me quede parado apenas cruce las rejas grises que había rodeando la casa. Tuve que respirar hondo de nuevo al sentir esa sensación que siempre sentía cuando una presencia estaba cerca de mí.

Y en este caso varias presencias.

La casa era de unos tres pisos. Victoriana. Perfecta, debía admitirlo. Tenía un gran jardín delantero y otro trasero a un mas grande que el que teníamos en nuestra antigua casa.

Había un sótano donde los animales podían estar.

Tenía varias habitaciones.

Una gran cocina.

Un recibidor con mucha luz.

Un salón.

Y todo lo que una casa podía tener.

Lo había visto por fotos, y al ver las fotos, supe que algo no estaba bien.

"no mas es hasta que te acostumbre"

Y esperaba que así fuese. No quería volver, jamás, aquel psiquiátrico donde estuve antes de conocer a Xinia.

Fue como estar en el infierno.

Subí los escalones de la puerta de entrada despacio, comencé a fumar. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Y apenas cruce la puerta de la entrada, pude ver varios flashes de antiguos dueños de aquella casa, de personas que murieron, pude escuchar sus gritos y sus llantos.

Y ellos no se hicieron de esperar.

Sabían que podía verlo, y aparecieron frente de mi.

Algunos en las escaleras, otros en el pasillo, y otros en el recibidor.

"bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar" -.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Me gustaba esta casa, era bonita, tenía personalidad, las casas victorianas estaban llenas de leyendas, de historia y en concreto esta apodada la casa del crimen por las atrocidades cometidas.

-Yo le vendí esta casa a una pareja el verano pasado-.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?- pregunté mirando a Jessica, Hakon estaba absorto mirando el salón y su decorado-.

-Murieron, se decapitaron el uno al otro-.

-¿Eso es posible?-.

-Lo es si se hace a la vez-.

-Ya es nuestra- murmuré-.

El camión de mudanzas no llegó demasiado tarde y pudieron montar las camas en la planta superior, mi colchón no lo cambiaba por nada en absoluto.

Independientemente que las camas estuviesen decoradas de un estilo antiguo muy bonito.

-Xinia...- me llamó Hakon-.

Subí las escaleras al piso superior donde él estaba.

-Es mejor... es mejor... que no subamos al desván-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque es mejor que no lo hagamos-.

-Vale...- esto de la falta de información era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada desde que me casé con Hakon-.

Él cerró los ojos, estaba tenso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- acaricié espalda con mi mano y me miró-.

-No, estoy bien-.

-¿Que quieres hacer?-.

-Quiero una ducha-.

_"Vale algo va mal"-._

-Una ducha...-.

-Sí, vamos-.

-Vamos- murmuré y tomé su mano-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Esa ducha con ella me había hecho recobrar de nuevo el norte estaba bastante nervioso, porque en el desván se escuchaban cosas, amenazas, y se veía caer sangre en ocasiones por entre las grietas del techo, aún no me había animado a subir, debía esperar a que nadie estuviese en casa. Seguramente cuando ella se fuese al trabajo.

Xinia se removió en la enorme cama y ni allí me dejaban tranquilo había un chico adolescente que parecía bastante ensartado con el hecho de que me esposa ocupase esta cama, se sentaba a su lado y me miraba amenazante.

-¿Quien es ella?-.

_"Por fin se ha dignado a hablar"-._

-Es mi esposa- susurré para no despertarla-.

-Ella es guapa-.

-Lo es-.

-Cuando estás muerto se hace difícil conocer gente-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Edward-.

-Edward- lo miré- aléjate de mi esposa-.

-No sabes dónde te has metido-.

-Lo sé...- dije cuando se esfumó- lo sé perfectamente-.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Xinia Pov)**

-algo va mal con Hakon -le dije a mi madre.

Estaba haciendo una autopsia a este hombre no mayor de 30 años, mientras hablaba con ella por el alta voz del teléfono.

-¿por qué dices eso hija? -.

-ayer dijo que quería una ducha -.

Mi madre quedo en silencio.

-bueno, algo puede ir mal -.

Respire hondo.

-¿todo bien en su nueva casa? -.

-si, a él le ha gustado, mira los decorados -.

-entiendo -.

-ahora se ha quedado dormido, a Hakon le cuesta acostumbrase a los cambios -.

-si necesitas mi ayuda, me llamas -.

-claro mamá -.

-DIOSAAAAAAAAAAAA TE ESTOY ESPERANDO -.

Hice una mueca de asco al escuchar la voz de mi padre -.

-adiós mamá entre dientes y colgué antes de que mi madre me contestara algo.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Fumaba mientras estaba sentado en el sofá del salón. Mire al frente y había una enfermara de los años 50 con unas cuchilladas en la espalda.

-vete -le ordene -.

Y ella al instante desapareció ante mis ojos.

Mire a mi alrededor y allí había una chica con el pelo caoba que me miraba escondida detrás de un estante que había en el salón. Estaba asustada, se podía notar. Había muerto hace poco, y lo mejor, si se podía decir así. No era peligrosa.

-hola -le dije mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro por la nariz.

-hola -susurro mirándome asustada

-¿cómo te llamas? -.

-soy... soy Bella -susurro de nuevo -.

-mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Hakon -.

-te conozco -.

-¿enserio? -sonreí.

-sí, yo... yo solía escuchar tu música -

-eso es bueno -le dije sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite el tal Edward apareció y al hacerlo Bella lo miro de mala manera y desapareció.

-¿tu novia? -le pregunte sabiendo que la respuesta era no.

El me miro y ladeo su cabeza.

-no te importa -dijo y desapareció.

Y nuevamente pude escuchar los ruidos que venían del desván. Apague el cigarro en el cenicero que tenia frente a mí, y me levante del sofá caminando hacia las escaleras.

Camine por el pasillo, y subí otras escaleras hasta la tercera planta. Y allí estaba el desván, subí esas escaleras al desván despacio.

Una vez allí se podía escuchar los ruidos de cadenas golpeando contra la pared. Y un pequeño balón rojo de goma golpeo mi pie. La cogí y mire hacia el rincón oscuro donde había venido.

Comience a acercarme y poco a poco algo, o mejor dicho alguien se asomo.

Un hombre... no, un niño. Un niño deforme, su espalda jorobada, y su rostro deformado me miraban con esos ojos oscuros llenos de tristeza. Le sonreí y el intento hacer una sonrisa con esa boca que estaba deformada que tenia.

-hola amigo -le dije sentándome en el suelo frente a él -¿es tuya? -le dije mostrándole el pequeño balón.

El asintió rápido.

Deje el balón él en suelo y se lo lance. Este lo cogió con su mano y me lo devolvió.

-le caes bien -dijo el tal Edward a mis espalda -.

-¿cómo se llama? -.

-Ben -.

-¿qué hace aquí? -.

-el novio de mi madre -silencio -y una almohada -.

-entiendo.

-¡RAPUNCEL!

"mierda, era V"

-APARECE AHORA

Me levante del suelo de un salto y camine hacia la salida del desván saliendo de allí.

Al llegar al salón V estaba sentado en el sofá fumando.

-¿tienes una sirvienta que usa ligeros? este con una sonrisa.

-está muerta -metí las manos en mis bolsillos -y solo los hombres lo pueden ver -.

El rostro de V se volvió serio.

-bienvenido a mi nuevo hogar -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

V no tardó demasiado en irse evadiendo el hecho de que una mujer bastante guapa, y era la verdad, se paseaba frente a nosotros con un plumero y tocando una y otra vez sus ligeros, era asqueroso.

-Pon orden en esta jungla- me dijo y se fue-.

-Hola- una chica menuda de pelo rubio me habló-.

-Hola- dije-.

-¿Tú puedes hablar con nosotros?-.

-Si- le dije- ¿Que quieres?-.

-Solo quería no sentirme tan mal-.

-¿qué te pasa?-.

-El fantasma del niño... se me aparece... no me deja, no para de asustarme-.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hace?-.

-Intenta que no me olvide como me siento al estar loca-.

_"Oh... bien"-._

Xinia abrió la puerta y vino con esa bata blanca, del hospital.

Ella era tan guapa, tan sexy, cuando estaba con ella podía ser normal.

-Te he echado de menos- la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude-.

-¿Qué ocurre?- susurró-.

-Nada- la besé en los labios y la llevé rápidamente al salón-.

Necesitaba estar con ella, que me devolviese al mundo real, y ella lo sabía, sabía que la necesitaba.

Desabroché esa bata blanca y rasgué lo que vi debajo, ella gimió y en un momento yo estaba sin pantalones, sonreí y la llevé al sofá al tumbarnos allí uno sobre el otro, parecía estar todo en orden, todo como debía ser, en su lugar.

Besé su cuello y chupeteé sus pechos, mi esposa, mi refugio, Xinia era mía y era mi logro más importante, lo era todo para mí.

Bajé su ropa interior y acaricié esa parte tan suya y tan mía.

Introduje mis dedos y tembló explotando en un glorioso orgasmo,

Metí mi miembro en ella y me hundí en su cuello, era todo sensaciones y marqué el ritmo hasta hacerla llegar y como si eso fuese mi detonante llegar con ella.

Mi rostro hundido en su cuello y su perfume me inundaban, este era mi hogar sin duda, lo era.

La rodeé con mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo, sus delgados dedos se metían por las hebras de mi pelo ahora sudado y esparcido por todas partes sobre sus pechos y sobre su hombro.

-Me tienes preocupada- susurró-.

-¿Por qué?- la miré por un momento y volví a esconderme y a hundirme en ella-.

Xinia gimió nuevamente y se agarrotó bajo mi cuerpo.

-Tienes que hablar con mi madre- me susurró- pero después...-.

Sonreí al escucharle.

-Te quiero, muchísimo- besé sus labios en un tórrido agarre y me seguí moviendo con ella sobre nuestro sofá-.

_"Definitivamente, esto es estar en casa, lo demás no importa, todo está justificado cuando estoy con ella, no hay errores, no hay dolor, estoy en el mundo real cuando estoy con ella"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Xinia se había ido a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, ella insistía en que tenía que comer de todo un poco ya que solo comía solo pizzas y patatas fritas.

Arregle mi pantalón mirando hacia el techo que comenzaba a mancharse de sangre pero no goteaba.

Suspire y me senté en el sofá. En frente de mi apareció de nuevo esa chica, Bella. Ella sonrió, se la tonaba más tranquila.

-hola -me dijo -.

-hola -le dije encendiendo un cigarrillo -¿y tu novio? -.

-¿a qué te refieres? -.

-a Edward -.

-el no es mi novio -se puso seria.

-debes decírselo a él, no a mi -la mire -.

-violo a mi madre cuando estábamos vivas -

"mierda"

Me la quede mirando sin saber bien que decirle, sabía que ciertos fantasmas podían tener contactos con humanos pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-entiendo -.

-no lo haces -.

-te entiendo, mi padre lo hacía con mi madre-.

-yo... lo siento -susurro -.

-¿Con quién hablas Hakon? -me pregunto Xinia que apareció en el salón mirándome sin entender vestida con mi camiseta -.

Bella había desaparecido.

-con nadie -me acerque hacia ella y la bese en los labios -¿esta lista la comida? -.

Ella asintió y cogió mi mano, caminamos hacia la cocina.

**(Xinia Pov)**

Mientras Hakon comía me aleje un poco de él. Debía hablar con mi madre.

Desde que llegamos a esta nueva casa Hakon estaba un poco extraño, pero, me decía que no era nada. Solo me quedaría tranquila cuando mi marido hablara con ella.

-mamá -dije cuando ella me atendió -.

-hola hija, ¿como estas? -.

-debes hablar con Hakon -.

-¿ahora que le ha pasado? -.

-ven a casa, ahora. Tienes 20 minutos -.

Colgué el móvil y volví junto a Hakon que seguía comiendo ajeno a mi conversación.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Fue acabar de cenar lo que mi esposa había preparado y sabe que en cualquier momento iban a llamar a la puerta y así fue.

Atenea entró con ese aire, con esa cosa que Xinia poseía, y movió su perfecto cabello por el pasillo principal y caminó sobre esos tacones altos en ese traje de ejecutiva hasta llegar al salón.

-Hakon- me llamó y noté que encendió un cigarro de esa marca ligth tan cara que V se empeñaba en que su esposa fumase-.

Miré a Xinia y metía los platos dentro del fregadero. Caminé a su lado y la miré fijo por un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-quiero que hables con ella, al parecer... no estás bien-.

-Eso no debería ¿decidirlo yo?-.

-No Hakon, no me mientas ¿está bien?-.

-No te estoy mintiendo no necesito hablar con tu padre-.

-Tu terapeuta, es mi madre y tu terapeuta-.

-No necesito una terapeuta ahora-.

-La necesitas-.

Me miró fijo y suspiré, sabía que era inútil discutir con ella.

-Vale-.

Me giré y salí de la cocina hacia el salón. La rubia estaba sentada sobre el sofá donde horas antes había estado con Xinia y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Ella parece enfadada y también temerosa-.

-Ella se preocupa demasiado-.

Me senté en el sofá de enfrente.

-Ella te quiere-.

-Atenea esta casa está llena de muertos y eso me desestabiliza necesito tiempo para adaptarme, eso es todo, eso es lo que le he estado ocultando a Xinia porque parece tan enamorada de esta casa que no quiero decepcionarla porque el afeminado de su marido no pueda soportar su historia ¿lo entiendes ahora?-.

-Lo entiendo-.

-Eso es todo-.

-¿Qué clase de cosas ves?-.

-Fantasmas, y uno de ellos parece prendado de Xinia-.

-Entiendo...-.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Escuché a mi madre levantarse desde la cocina, estaba sentada sobre la mesa y fumando tabaco. Cuando entró me miró.

-Hola hija-.

-Hola mamá-.

-El está bien, dale tiempo-.

-¿Eso es todo?-.

-Si-.

-Gracias-.

-Pásate por casa, tu padre quería verte-.

-Vale, esta noche iré-.

Me besó la mejilla y hice una mueca inevitable, eso de los besos no iba conmigo a no ser que fuese Hakon el que lo hiciese.

Cuando se fue me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia el salón donde Hakon hablaba por teléfono.

-Claro Krist... si... mañana mismo salgo para allá, si... un saludo...-.

Mi marido parecía tenso y al colgar me miró temeroso.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Tengo que irme de gira, todo ha sido precipitado pero... es eso o nos rescinden el contrato y a mí me da igual pero Krist y Dave...-.

-Vale-.

-Se que no puedes venir por lo de tu trabajo...-.

-Vale-.

-¿Vale que Xinia?-.

-Que te puedes ir-.

-Estás enfadada- su voz era baja pero contundente-.

_"No, solo no quiero que te alejes de mi"-._

-No estoy enfadada-.

-Lo estas-.

_"Tampoco quiero que una zorra se acerque demasiado a ti"-._

-No lo estoy, tengo que ir a casa de mis padres, nos vemos a la hora de cenar-.

-Xinia...-.

No le dejé seguir, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, y mi abuela parecía la más propicia.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Y si algo le faltaba mi vida, era estar aquí.

En este comedor, sentando en esta mesa y mirando esta comida tan refinada. Demasiado refinada, ¿qué coño seria esto?, sin dudar comer con los Casannova era el arte de comer una aceituna en una hora.

Levante la vista del plato, y allí estaba Evangeline mirando a sus hijos con ternura, y detrás de ella estaba el viejo Casannova mirando a su esposa con posesión.

Respire hondo y cogí la copa de vino dando un sorbo a la misma.

Pero escupí el vino que tenía en la boca manchando a V que estaba frente de mi al ver lo que apareció caminando por el salón. Era una mujer idéntica a Devora.

Ignore los insultos de V y poco a poco me levante de silla mirando hacia delante.

-¿devora? -murmure sin entender mirando hacia delante.

Escuche el carraspeo de Hannival y como todos giraron su cabeza, pude escuchar como alguien me hablaba pero estaba perdido mirando lo que tenía en frente de mi.

Esta mujer parecida, no. Idéntica a Devora, miro todo confundida, vestía un camisón blanco con rastros de sangre. Fijo su mirada en la mesa y frunció su seño mirando a todos. Luego fijo su vista en mi, ladeo su cabeza y siguió viendo.

Evangile solo la mirada con pena, y el viejo Casannova se lo notaba tenso.

Esa mujer miro hacia Evangile y murmuro algo, demasiado bajo. Y luego fijo su vista en el viejo Casannova. Al verlo abrió grande sus ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás comenzando a temblar. Evangeline quiso acercase hacia ella pero esta desapareció con un simple parpadeo que hice.

Evangile miro a su marido, o ex marido, o fantasma o como sea y también desapareció.

El viejo Casannova hiso sonar su bastón en el suelo desapareciendo.

Sentí una jarra de agua en la cara, parpadee varias veces y mire hacia V que estaba sonriendo como un niño.

-¿qué has visto rapuncel?, estaba en una especie de trance y tuve que lanzarte agua -.

-inepto -le dijo Xinia a su padre y seco mi rostro con una servilleta - Hakon, ¿te encuentras bien? -.

Respire hondo y me senté de nuevo en la silla.

-duque -lo mire -¿la madre de Devora murió aquí? -.

Este me miro extrañado al igual que V.

-si, en el parto de mi hermana -.

-¿Donde? -.

-en la parte vieja de la casa -.

_"Genial, ahora de ver muertos nuevos en mi casa, también tenía que verlo aquí" -._

-¿por qué preguntas? -. me pregunto Duque -.

_"no le digas"_ -.

-curiosidad -.

Cogi con la mano lo que había en el plato y lo mastique despacio.

-me iré de gira -murmure mientras comía.

-acompañaras a mi esposo mientras este de gira -. dijo mi esposa.

_"¿eh..?" -._

Mire hacia Xinia, todos lo hicimos. Esta estaba como siempre, recta en la silla y mirando a su padre. V dejo de comer y dejo los cubiertos al lado del plato mirando a su hija.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-QUE -.

-Ya he hablando -.

-NO IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO -. grito V

-Lo harás -le dije Xinia -.

-hija...- comenzó a decir Atenea -.

-Me parece una estupenda idea -dijo duque y todos lo pasamos a mirar -hermano, acompañaras a Hakon -duque sonrió.

_"genial, simplemente genial" -._

Tanto V como yo respiramos lo más hondo posible.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Esperé a que la doctora Atenea Casannova llegase a su despacho y no tardó mucho.

-Hola- dijo sentándose frente a mí-.

-Hola- le respondí-.

-Si te he llamado es por algo-.

-Yo también quería hablar contigo sobre algo-.

-Sobre que-.

-Quiero que vigiles a Xinia, no quiero que le pase nada, ve con ella a casa, no la dejes sola-.

-Entiendo, yo lo hago si tú me vigilas a V, entre tanta depravación-.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vigilaré a mi suegro-.

-Vale, quiero tu palabra-.

-La tienes-.

-Entonces tenemos un trato-.

-¿Quieres que nos cortemos y juntemos las manos?-.

La doctora captó la ironía y se rió.

Me levanté del sofá y la miré.

-En serio ten cuidado de Xinia-.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Sí, es demasiado guapa-.

-La mayoría de los mortales le tienen miedo a Xinia-.

-La mayoría de los mortales quieren follarsela, mantenla alejada de las aglomeraciones de gente-.

-Todos los Casannova son tan posesivos, supongo que los

Winchester son iguales-.

-Seguramente-.

**(Pov V)**

Estaba ocupándome de unos últimos asuntos antes de hacer ese maldito viaje con Rapuncel, cuando tocaron la puerta de mi despacho.

-Adelante- dije-.

-Hola papá-.

-Hola peque-.

Sonreí al verla y ella hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, se sentó recta sobre la silla y me miró.

-¿Lo tienes todo listo?-.

-Claro que si-.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-.

-¿Que favor?-.

-Cuida mucho de Hakon... y cuéntame todo lo que haga, estaré esperando un correo electrónico todas las noches con todos los detalles que haya hecho ¿lo entiendes?-.

-Lo entiendo, quiero que hagas lo mismo con tu madre-.

-¿Pasa algo entre mamá y tú?-.

-Tu madre llama la atención no quiero que aprovechen esa ausencia mía para quitármela-.

-Entiendo-.

-Ven dale un beso a tu padre-.

Ella se levantó no muy convencida y le di un beso en la mejilla.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Hoy era el día que me iría con V de gira, cuando se lo conté a Krist y a Dave no pararon de reírse. Aparte de soportar a V debía soportar las burlas de mis amigos.

Cada día que pasaba en mi vida iba mejorando, sí señor.

Y ahora estaba en el sofá de la casa de nueva mirando hacia delante a un niño de no más de siete años con el cuello cortado mientras jugaba con un viejo balón blanco.

Esperaba que cuando volviera de la gira, que solo seria unos pocos días por Italia, esto de los nuevos fantasmas no sería lo mismo porque terminaría encerrado en un psiquiátrico.

Respire hondo y camine hacia fuera de la casa. Por suerte el tal Edward no se me había aparecido.

Habia soportado más cosas que cosas, debía acostumbrarme, eso era todo.

Me levante del sofá y salí de casa, al estar afuera camine por el jardín y pude ver como esta chica Bella miraba hacia la calle con añoranza.

"no preguntes, no preguntes"

Y era lo mejor, no preguntar. No saber, no tener contacto más de lo necesario con nadie aquí.

Al llegar a la casa V y Atenea se estaban besando como si el mundo fuera a terminar. Rodé mis ojos y me fije en Xinia que acariciaba a su nuevo gato sin mirarme.

Me acerque hacia ella y la cogí de la cintura, era tan pequeña. Acerque mi boca a tu oreja, y mordisquee la misma. Ella lanzo un pequeña gemido que solo yo pude escucharlo.

-volveré en pocos días -le murmure -lo prometo

Ella me miro fijamente a los ojos, ella mirada que a todos le daba miedo, pero en cambio a mi me daba ternura, xinia eran tan dulce y nadie podía verlo.

-no te acerques a...-

-ninguna mujer -dije riendo y mordí la punta de su nariz.

Esta oculto mi rostro en mi torso y bese su cabeza.

-ten cuidado -murmure de nuevo.

-tu también -susurro.

-te amo -.

-yo te amo más-.

**(V Pov)**

-esto no debe ser verdad -murmure para mí mismo.

Pero rapuncel me empujo hacia una camioneta donde este iba a con sus amigos, esos dos iban borrachos y hablando sobre no se qué, el idiota de mi yerno no tardo mucho en ponerse de la misma manera que sus amigos.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude y encendí un cigarrillo.

Estos días lejos de la diosa sería bastante duros.

Mire por la ventana.

-¿donde tomaremos el avión? -.

-¿Que avión V? -.

-rapumcel, no seas tonto -le mire -

-¿Qué?, siempre viajamos así -.

-no...-

-y ahora -dijo el tal Dave -música -

Y no pude decir nada más, una música bastante ruidosa comenzó a sonar y para colmo Hakon comenzó a cantar.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Había pasado la noche en mi casa con mi madre, las dos bebíamos un poco de todo y al final acabamos algo borrachas viendo la tele tienda, compré una sartén de esas que no se pegan las cosas.

Me removí en la cama con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y el hecho de que sonase el timbre no ayudaba.

-Ve a abrir- dijo mi madre acostada a mi lado en la cama-.

-Voy-.

Me levanté con dificultad y tambaleándome pude llegar por fin hasta la puerta.

-¿Si?- dije al abrir-.

Un hombre alto con el pelo rubio y vestido con un elegante traje me miró fijamente de pies a cabeza.

-Tú debes ser Xinia-.

-¿Quien lo pregunta?-.

-Soy un primo de tu marido, he venido a hacerle una visita-.

-No está, está trabajando-.

-Lo esperaré pues...-.

-¿Donde?-.

-esperaba que aquí- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Asentí y le dejé pasar. Tenía una escopeta apoyada en un rincón de la cocina así que entré por si estaba mintiendo.

Llamé a Hakon rápidamente.

Me lo cogió al tercer toque.

-¿Si?-.

-¿QUE HACES?-.

-Estaba durmiendo...-.

-¿CON QUIEN?-.

-Con tu padre-.

-PASAMELO-.

-Si... hija...- dijo mi padre-.

-pásame a Hakon-.

-Si- dijo de nuevo él-.

-Tu primo está en casa-.

-¿Que primo?-.

-No sé cómo se llama-.

-Pásamelo-.

-esto...- miré al chico- que te pongas, es Hakon-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me removí en el suelo de la caravana y miré a V que estaba vistiéndose una noche de borrachera entre tíos.

Me sabía la boca a... a.. no sé a qué pero era desagradable y para colmo un tío estaba en mi casa.

-¿Hakon?-.

-¿Quién eres?- dije a la otra línea-.

-Soy tu primo, Amatheus-.

-Mierda... ¿el hacha?-.

-El mismo-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Asuntos de la familia-.

-Vale en dos días estoy en casa-.

-Vale... espero que no tardes-.

-Esa es mi mujer así que más vale que mantengas las distancias-.

-Claro que sí, no se me ocurriría primo-.

-Eso espero y la rubia también está pillada es la mujer de V Casannova-.

-Entiendo-.

-Ve a hablar con Duque-.

-Vale-.

-Informa que estás aquí, estás en su territorio-.

-Vale primo-.

-Ahora pásame a Xinia-.

Me la pasó.

-¿Si?- estaba masticando algo-.

-MANTENTE ALEJADA DE MI PRIMO-.

-Vale...-.

-VALE!-.

-no me grites o yo también lo haré-.

Respiré hondo.

-Te echo de menos...-.

-y yo- susurró-.

-En dos días estoy allí-.

-Vale, te esperaré-.

-Eso espero-.

-V!- esa era atenea-.

-Está conmigo ya te lo paso-.

Miré a V que alargó la mano, el muy cabrón aun habiendo pasado la noche aquí parecía sacado de la pasarela Cibeles.

Respiré hondo y comenzó a decir cosas en francés a su mujer.

Todo muy ñoño.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**(Xinia Pov)**

Tenía la extraña sensación que alguien me miraba, pero cada vez que me daba vuelta no había nadie y la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada.

Negué.

Debía ser imaginación mía- Desde que Hakon se fue no estaba bien.

Mi padre, cada noche y cada mañana me mandaba un mail detallándome todo lo que mi marido hacia, lo que comía, con quien hablaba, como vestía, que decía. En fin todo, como debía ser y yo hacía lo mismo contándole todo de mi madre.

Puse mis botas y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y entre en la cocina. Iba a preparar la comida a las mascotas, cuando el primo de Hakon.

Amatheus estaba mirándome en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, físicamente se parecía más a Blasco que a Hakon, hasta ambos tenían barba.

-te pareces a Blasco -dije como si nada y me gire buscando algunos de los platos de los perros -.

-me lo han dicho él y su voz sonó ronca -pienso afeitarme, no me gusta que me coparen con nadie.

-es tu decisión -.

-mi primo tiene suerte -.

Lo mire, y este estaba medio sonriendo -.

-¿a quién te refieres? -.

-a Hakon, su esposa es realmente hermosa -.

**(Hakon Pov)**

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -.

Estaba subido a un carrito de supermercado mientras Dave me empujaba de un lado al otro haciendo que todas las cosas que estaba por el camino cayeran al suelo.

-RAPUNCEL ERES UN IDIOTA -.

V no dejaba de quejarse, desde que se subió a esa caravana, nosotros la pasábamos tan bien, no podía entender porque él no se divertía, o porque esto estaba sucio o esto o aquello, el pobre hombre necesitaba divertirse un poco.

Krist estaba comprando comida, se podría decir que era el único coherente del grupo.

-CALLA -Le grit lo mire - TE RETO A UNA CARRETA DE CARRITOS.

El tío me miro como si hablase en otro idioma.

-¿aceptas o eres un cobarde? -le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras entrecerraba los mismos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Me encerré en el baño y llamé a Hakon.

-¿Si?- respondió-.

-soy atenea-.

-¿Como están las cosas por ahí?-.

-Mal-.

-Están mal-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Tu primo está muy atento de Xinia, anoche lo pillé espiándola mientras dormía-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Lo que oyes, ven a casa, ya-.

-Eso hago, estoy de camino-.

-¿Y V?-.

-Él está bien, deseando llegar-.

-Entiendo... lo hecho mucho de menos-.

-Sí, todos estamos igual, por favor Atenea no te separes de Xinia-.

-No lo hago, ella ahora está durmiendo-.

-Ve con ella en unas horas estoy allí-.

Colgué el teléfono y fui donde ella estaba.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Desperté sobresaltada, temblando, como cuando Hakon no estaba, esta semana había sido infernal.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a su primo sentado en los pies de mi cama y me tapé hasta el cuello.

-Hola- dijo con una voz ronca-.

-¿qué haces en mi habitación?-.

-Tu madre ha tenido que salir por una urgencia con un paciente y estaba viéndote dormir-.

-No tienes derecho a entrar en mi habitación-.

-No te pongas así, solo te veía dormir-.

-Vete-.

Se levantó y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me había visto dormir, en ropa interior, dios que vergüenza... ¿cómo le explicaría esto a

Hakon?.

Escuché ruidos abajo y me vestí rápidamente antes de salir...


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Respire todo lo hondo que pude. La próxima vez que ese tío se me acercase le partiría algo.

Necesitaba a Hakon.

Si tendría que salir de gira iría con él, no me gustaba estar separada de mi marido. El me necesitaba, y yo también.

Golpee las manos en la mesa de la cocina, odiaba ponerme cursie. No era propio de mí.

Pero nuevamente sentí esa presencia detrás de mí. Me gire y alli estaba Amathues.

Solo llevaba una toalla que rodeaba su cadera, su cuerpo estaba mojado, gotas de agua caían al suelo de la cocina.

Me hice para atrás. Necesitaba un cuchillo.

Despacio camine hacia la encimera y cada paso que daba el se me acercaba.

No me decía nada, solo me miraba.

Apoye de mis manos sobre la encima de espalda tanteando para buscar el cuchillo en el mismo momento que este se me paro enfrente.

-hueles muy bien -dijo con esa voz suave que tenia.

Pero sabia tan bien como yo que solo estaba actuando.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Mataría al idiota de Amatheus.

-puedes parar racunpel -.

-CALLA -.

Estaba bastante alterado para escuchar a V quejarse de mi manera de conducir.

-no te quejes tanto que tu hermana me ha enseñado a conducir de verdad -sisee

-justamente por eso lo digo -dijo el murmurando entre dientes.

Aparque de golpe frente a la nueva casa.

V se golpeo la cabeza pero ignore su insulto y baje del coche corriendo hacia el jardín, a apenas pisarlo sentí lo que temí, esas presencias y estaba seguro que dentro de poco vería nuevas cosas.

Prácticamente tire abajo la puerta de casa y el tal Edward estaba allí pero pase a su lado ignorando.

-XINIA -Grite a todo pulmón.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vi un bat de beisbol, lo cogí y entre en la cocina. El idiota de Amatheus estaba a un paso de Xinia sin decir nada me abalance sobre él y le di con el bat en la cabeza.

-Ha...-comenzó a decir Xinia pero no le hice caso.

Otro golpe en la cabeza, y sangre. Cerré mis ojos oliendo la sangre y sin abrir mis ojos volví a golpearlo, sentí como alguien intentaba empujarme pero no hice caso.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, levante el bat, mi primo estaba en el piso medio inconsciente. Cuando quise volver a golpearlo sentí como V me empujo contra una pared.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Hakon estaba muy tenso, temblaba e intenté acercarme a él pero mi padre me lo impidió.

-Sal de aquí- dijo en un siseo mi padre-.

Así lo hice, salí de allí y esperé en las escaleras, mi madre no tardó en venir y al ver la sangre se apresuró a tomar la fregona y recogerlo todo. Mi padre sacó al primo de Hakon y lo subió al coche.

-Más tarde hablamos- dijo mi madre-.

Asentí y me concentré en Hakon aún inmóvil sobre el suelo de la cocina.

Me acerqué despacio al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de la casa. Estábamos solos.

Me puse frente a él y le quité el bate.

Me miraba enfurecido sus ojos se teñían de un azul oscuro jodidamente intenso.

-Hakon...- susurré-.

Pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar me dio una cachetada en la cara y miré mis pies.

-¿TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJASES DE ÉL?-.

-Lo hice- mi voz salió más suave de lo que quise-.

-Estoy bastante enfadado contigo Xinia y créeme, lo último que quieres en esta vida es tenerme enfadado-.

-No era mi intención él se lanzó sobre mi y no ha pasado nada-.

-Tu madre me dijo que te espiaba mientras dormías-.

-Me vio en ropa interior-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Yo estaba durmiendo...-.

-NO PUEDO CON ESTO-.

-Hakon no te enfades-.

-NO ME TOQUES XINIA, PUEDO HACERTE DAÑO-.

-Creo que te estás comportando como un capullo-.

-¿ESO HAGO?-.

Lo miré fijamente y asentí pero me cogió del pelo y me llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta el sótano de la casa.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Una vez en el sótano y temblando de la rabia até sus manos por encima de su cabeza y la colgué de una de las barras de metal que había en el techo.

Arranqué su ropa y ella miraba sus pies.

-TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO TE ACERACASES XINIA-.

-No lo he...-.

-SILENCIO-.

No se escuchó nada más.

-Ahora mismo vas a saber quién es Hakon Winchester-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Xinia Pov)**

Mire a Hakon, era la primera vez que lo vi así. Algo dentro de él, no era lo mismo, me giro la cara de una cachetada.

-NO TE HE DICHO QUE ME MIRES -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude y mire hacia el suelo.

Escuche como Hakon caminaba por el sótano, quería moverme pero no podía, mis muñecas estaban bien sujetas. Mi marido volvió y sin decir nada puso una mordaza en mi boca.

"no quieres que hables" -.

Sujeto mi cabello con mi mano con tanta fuerza que hiso que me doliese.

-eres mía, solo mía -me susurro pausadamente -NADIE puede verte. NADIE.

Trague en seco, el nunca hablaba así y cuando lo hacía era porque habría problemas...

Me soltó el pelo, y pude ver como el sujetaba mis pezones con unas pinzas que estaban sujetadas por una fina cadena. Hiso un poco de presión en las pinzas. Mordí la mordaza quejándome.

Hakon se alejo unos paso y escuche un ruido, poco a poco me fui elevando del suelo. Estaba colgada, moví mis pies queriendo tocar el suelo, pero no podía.

Quería mirarlo, pero tampoco podía.

Quería tocarlo, pero tampoco podía.

Suspire.

Nuevamente se alejo, sus pisabas sonaban fuerte en el suelo del sótano. Me cogió de las caderas, y me giro con facilidad. Estaba un poco nerviosa, y por el sótano sonó el chasquido de una fusta.

Mordí con fuerza la mordaza, arqueando mi espalda al sentir el primer golpe. Picaba, dolía. No se hiso esperar el segundo, hice mi cabeza hacia atrás respirando hondo, y el tercer golpe. Me removí intentando esquivar el cuatro golpe pero no sirvió de mucho.

Unas lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, los cerré con fuerza sintiendo como Hakon comenzaba a azotar mi trasero. Me removía sintiendo como la fusta en mi trasero, quería tocarme para aliviarme un poco pero no podía pensar más porque el siguiente golpe venia.

Comencé a llorar sintiendo la fusta en mis muslos. Me queje pero al hacerlo Hakon incremento la fuerza de los golpes.

Nuevamente comenzó por la espalda, los golpes cian rítmicamente, siguiendo por mi trasero, y mis piernas. No se cansaban, comencé a sentir unos pequeños cortes, y como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al suelo.

Abrí mis ojos mirando el techo, mis brazos estaban colgado y las lagrimas caian por mi rostro.

No sentí la fusta, no sabía lo que Hakon estaba haciendo. Me tense al sentir algo frio por mi espalda, bajaba y subía por mi columna vertebral y bajaba. Llevo su mano libre hacia mi sexo, al instante abrí mis piernas y sus dedos se introdujeron en esa parte que solo era de él. Gemí todo lo fuerte que podía, Hakon estaba masturbándome como solo el sabia hacerlo, sus dedos entraban y salían, en ese momento sentí un corte en mi espalda.

Era doloroso, pero a la vez placentero... Tomo entre sus dedos mi clítoris, y retorció el mismo haciendo gritar. Y, nuevamente otro corte. Sentía la sangre salir, y los dedos de Hakon deslizarse por los cortes que el mismo había hecho.

Retiro sus dedos de mi sexo, y me giro nuevamente. Lo mire a los ojos, estaban de un azul oscuro, casi negros. Me miraba deseoso y unas de sus manos estaba cubierta con un poco de sangre.

Levanto la mano en la cual tenía una pequeña navaja, y sus dedos con sangre. Acerco la navaja a mi pecho e hiso un pequeño corte, gemí levemente a la vez que aperaba las pinzas de mis pezones retorciéndolas, mordí la mordaza, era un dolor agradable.

Hakon deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por el corte que hiso en mi pecho, bajo sus dedos acariciando mi vientre haciendo que la sangre que salía del corte quedase en el.

Bajo hasta mi sexo, deslizo la palma de su mano por él, me arquee gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. Lo necesitaba, justo ahora, pero al parecer el solo quería jugar.

Me estaba desesperando y a pesar que tenia algunos cortos, no me importaba. Lo quería a el, y ahora. Hakon retorció mi clítoris y levante mis piernas enredándola en su cadera. Pero el me dio una cachetada y se decido de mi agarre.

Me giro haciendo que mi cara quedase pegada contra la pared sujetando mi cabeza. Sentí como me penetro desde atrás con todas sus fuerzas, grite tras la mordaza, mi marido era excesivamente grande y sin preparación previa era imposible que no doliese. Pero volvió a embestir, gemí fuertemente. Nuevamente embistió llenándome por completo.

Me cogió de la cintura para que no pudiese moverse, entraba y salía de mi frenéticamente, estaba a punto de correrme, no podía dejar de jadear y de gemir tras esa mordaza Pero en ese momento el llego al orgasmo, y se retiro de mi.

Me giro de nuevo y lo mire a los ojos, este no dijo nada solo arreglo sus vaqueros.

Quería mi orgasmo, y el no me lo había dado.

Me esposo los tobillos a la pared con unas esposas haciendo que mis piernas quedaran completamente abierta colgada. Cogió una especie de pinza... eso iba en...

Quise cerrar las piernas pero no pude, el sin dejar de verme coloco la pinza en mi clítoris haciendo presión, me quise remover pero no pude, gemí nuevamente y le mire suplicante.

-así te quedaras -su voz salió tranquila y ronca -hasta que quiera -

Se giro comenzado a subir las escaleras del sótano.

-Eres mía Xina y NADIE puede verte, tocarte o estar cerca de ti, si yo no quiero -.

Cerró la puerta del sótano dejándome allí colgada, cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme, pero no fue posible.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Solo bajaba al sótano para darle agua por una pajita, al quito día la solté de donde estaba sujeta y la llevé en brazos hasta la cama.

La tumbé y ella me dio la espalda, se cubrió con las sábanas y no dijo nada más.

Esperaba que me dijese algo, como siempre que la castigaba por alguna razón, ella siempre decía algo... pero esta vez no lo hizo, se mantuvo quieta, casi inerte, como alguien a punto de desvanecerse, pensé que era porque estaba cansada.

Esa misma tarde vino Atenea y dijo que quería hablar con ella, yo le dije que estaba arriba, minutos antes había oído el ruido de la ducha y seguramente se había duchado.

No tardó demasiado en bajar la rubia y no sé por qué razón pero yo estaba nervioso por lo que Xinia le pudiese haber contado.

Atenea no dijo nada sólo se acercó hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Me importa una mierda quien seas Hakon, si vuelves a tocarla de ese modo te abro en canal- me miró fijamente- y da gracias que no se lo digo a V, esto queda entre nosotros por petición de Xinia-.

Salió dando un golpe y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Calenté una sopa que había preparda, de esas que se les pone agua y se meten al microondas y la subí hacia la habitación.

Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas tapaban la luz. Ella estaba en la cama, sentada, sin hacer nada.

Me senté a su lado en silencio y acerqué a ella el vaso de sopa caliente pero no hizo ningún intento en cogerlo, se giró dándome la espalda.

-Xinia...-.

Mierda, mi voz salió demasiado baja... debía decirle... debía decirle que lo que hicimos no estaba mal, que a mí me gustó y que aún que me pasé demasiado con el hecho de herirla con una navaja, aun que fuese solo de forma superficial, yo la amaba más que nunca y que si ella me lo pedía no se volvería a repetir jamás.

-Vete-.

-¿Me estás echando?-.

-Si- su voz era dura y fría-.

-Me iré si comes antes-.

-No quiero nada que me traigas tú Hakon, quiero estar sola-.

"_Eso ha sido como una patada en los huevos ¿no crees _ _guitarrista?_"-.

-Con respecto a lo que hicimos en el sótano...-.

-No, lo que tú hiciste fue cruel, me castigaste por algo de lo que yo no tuve culpa- se giró y sus ojos hicieron que retrocediese en la cama un respingo- he visto lo que me hiciste...¿Y tu juzgas a Troy?-.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama dejando el bote de sopa sobre la mesilla.

-Xinia yo...-.

-Vete-.

Se acotó y se tapó ¿por qué no me dejaba verla?.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Escuché la puerta de abajo, no sabía cuántos días había estado en la habitación, no comía, no dormía, lloraba o me compadecía de mi misma.

Esos cortes no se iban, hacía relativamente poco que los tenía pero al ser tan blanca, costaba más.

-¿Donde está mamá?- esa era la voz de Tate-.

No pude escuchar con claridad lo que le decía Hakon solo los pasos de Tate subir las escaleras y llamar a la puerta.

-¿Mamá?-.

llevaba puesta la ropa interior.

-Tate, cariño, necesito estar sola-.

-¿Que te ha pasado? papá no ha querido decir nada... ¿ha pasado algo?-.

Hakon estaba nervioso detrás de Tate.

"_¿Ahora quien es el sumiso Winchester?_"-.

-No quiero hablar...-.

-¿Quien ha sido?-.

-No ha sido nadie-.

-¿QUIEN LO HA ECHO Y PORQUE TU NO HACES NADA?-.

Hakon miró a Tate impasible.

-He sido yo, hice algo que no estuvo bien-.

-¿QUE COÑO LE HAS ECHO?-.

-Tate... relájate-.

Sabía de sobra que ahora mismo Tate no estaba en sus cabales.

Fue a pegarle un puñetazo pero me levanté antes de que pudiese hacer nada, no quería que le pegase.

-BASTA-.

Grité.

Tate me miró de los pies a la cabeza. Hakon hizo lo mismo en la luz y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿ESTO SE LO HA ECHO TU?- gritó Tate-.

-Tate, estoy bien, vete y no digas nada a nadie de esto-.

-NO PUEDO-.

-Lo harás porque yo te lo pido-.

Le miré fijamente y asintió. Se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

Miré a Hakon y este se apoyó sobre la pared.

-Xinia...-.

Me giré dándole una buena imagen de los cortes morados en la espalda y cerré la puerta.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**(Hakon Pov)**

-es como te digo Blasco -

Suspire y lance la pelota de goma roja al otro lado de la habitación donde, Ben, volvió a lanzarla mientras hablaba con mi primo por el móvil.

-Hakon -la voz tranquila de Blasco hiso que mirase el móvil como si mi primo estuviese aquí -Tu mujer solo esta herida en su orgullo.

-¿Cómo? -

-que a Xinia le ha gustado primo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es demasiado orgullosa y no lo admitirá -.

Respire hondo.

-Hakon, tranquilízate. Solo sale unos días -.

-te veo muy convencido -.

-me ha pasado lo mismo cuando me case con Devora, veras como después todo vuelve a la normalidad -.

Quería pensar que así seria. Tal vez, todo cambiase.

-¿qué ha pasado con Amathus? -.

MI primo respiro hondo.

-le he dicho que se casara, también ha tenido algunos problemas en la casa casannova con la mujer de Hannival y de V -.

No pude evitar reírme.

-¿y sigue vivo? -.

-por ahora -.

-espero que sea por poco -.

-no te preocupes primo, Amatheus ya no molestara a tu mujer -.

-vale...-

-te llamare más tarde -.

-vale...-.

Respire hondo guardando mi móvil en el bolsillo.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y al abrirlo allí estaba Bella, mirándome con lastima. Odiaba esa mirada.

-¿Qué haces niña? -.

-pensé que querías hablar con alguien -.

-no creo que puedas ayudarme -.

-yo si -.

La mire.

-no sé si te interesa pero escuche a tu mujer hablar por el móvil con su madre.

-¿qué ha dicho? -.

-que eso, lo tu le has hecho no le gusto y le gusto, se la notaba confundida.

La mire por varios segundos.

-entiendo -.

-la amas, se nota mucho y eso es bueno, ella lo entenderá...-Y su voz se perdió cuando desapareció delante de mí.

Pero no pasaron mucho tiempo hasta que Tate subió hasta el ático. No estaba bien, se lo podía notar, yo tampoco estaba bien. Escuchaba gritos de toda la casa, y la casa en realidad estaba en silencio.

-nunca más le hagas daño a Xinia...-

Mire a Tate, mi hijo adoptivo junto a Xinia.

-ella...-

-Tate, quédate tranquilo, no volveré a tocar a tu madre -.

Me miro no muy convencido.

-tienes mi palabra - me levante del suelo - ahora ve con tu novia, hijo -

Me gire y salí del sótano. Necesitaba relajarme.

**(Xinia Pov)**

-hijo -le dije a mi Tate -ve con tu chica, yo estoy bien -.

-no quiero que te haga daño -.

-tu padre no volverá hacerme nada, lo prometo -.

El asintió, bese su mejilla y este salió de la habitación.

Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama, y me tape con más sabanas. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, intentando negarme a mi misma que había humedecido más de lo debido cuando Hakon me llevo al sótano.

Frote ambas manos en mi rostro.

Debía hablar con Hakon.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Abrí la puerta cuando llamaron, a domicilio como las pizzas.

-Que honor tenerte aquí- dije tomando lo que el tatuado tenía en la mano-.

-Yo no te he dado nada Winchester-.

-Tranquilo Hannival-.

-Con moderación, eso es jodidamente fuerte-.

-Vale vale-.

Cerré la puerta cuando se fue y me senté en el sofá.

Bellota... un compuesto con cocaína y resina de maría, es decir polen, que se usaba en cantidades muy pequeñas para hacerse porros.

Lo lié como era habitual, estaba muy pegajoso, finalmente encendí el porro y aspiré el humo profundamente hasta que me caló en el pecho, cerré los ojos y noté como mi cuerpo se relajaba gradualmente, despacio.

Cuando abrí los ojos Xinia estaba enfrente de mí, sentada en el sofá de cuero marrón oscuro, vestida de negro con unos pantalones anchos y una sudadera del mismo color, tenía el pelo suelto, no iba maquillada, estaba muy guapa.

-Xinia...- durante todos estos días esto era lo único que le había podido decir, nada más-.

-Hakon- dijo ella- quería decirte que no te tienes porque sentir mal-.

-¿Y eso me lo dices a la semana?-.

-Antes no podía hablar contigo, ahora sí-.

Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, sabía lo que pretendía pero no lo tendría, sabía de sobra que era un monstruo y que Xinia, estaría mejor lejos de mí, en cuanto al tema físico se refiere.

-No...-.

-¿No qué?-.

-No te tocaré-.

Me levanté y seguí fumando subiendo al sótano, me crucé con la abuela casannova.

-Mira lo que me ha hecho- dijo enseñando sus muñecas rajadas con profundos cortes-.

Di un paso hacia atrás y cerré los ojos hasta que se fue.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-AHORA DICE QUE NO ME TOCA- grité a la otra línea-.

-Hija, usa tus armas-.

-¿armas?-.

-Sí, desviste y paséate frente a él-.

-No...-.

-Sí, hazlo, maquilla tus heridas y hazlo, no se resistirá...-.

-¿y si lo hace?-.

-entonces se nos ocurrirá otra cosa-.

-Vale... lo intentaré-.

-Toma el control hija-.

-Vale...-.

Colgué.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿quieres hablar? -le pregunte a la tal Bella.

Estaba borracho, medio drogado, no dejaba de oír y ver cosas. Lo más normal que podía hacer era escuchar a un fantasma.

-Cuando vine a vivir aquí, vine con mis padres. Éramos los antiguos dueño, mi padre era psiquiatra y Edward se le parecía como un paciente, fingiendo que estaba vivo. El violo a mi madre, y luego me "enamoro", cuando estaba viva mi vida resulto patética, me tome varias pastillas y morí aquí, en esta casa. Mi madre al enterarse hiso lo mismo, y mi padre se emborracho y salí fuera de la casa, a la calle y allí se disparo con su arma, era policía.

-entiendo -

-por alguna razón lo que mueren en esta casa no se pueden ir -

Apoye mi cabeza en la pared.

-me he dado cuenta -

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -.

-lo estaré dentro de poco...-

-no te suicides aquí -.

-¿por qué piensa que hare eso? -.

-por tu estado de ánimo -.

Cerré mis ojos y volví abrirlos, y sangre goteaba nuevamente de las paredes. Bella ya no estaba, esa chica necesitaba hablar con alguien, estaba tan sola...me daba lástima.

-Hakon...-

Mire hacia mi costado. Allí estaba la abuela casannova, y si fuera poco todo esto, se estaba acercando halloween. "mi época favorita"-pensé sarcásticamente.

-¿cómo te encuentra? -

"mierda, ¿Eso era mi voz?, al parecer sí. Salió mas ronca de lo normal"

-estoy bien -me miro -no ha sido grave -.

-me alegro...¿porque lo hiso? -.

-le grite, dije que no tenía derecho de haber lastimado a esa chica -.

-¿te refieres a la madre de Devora? -.

Ella asintió.

-hablare con el viejo Casannova, no puede hacerte nada -.

-no, no... el puede lastimarte -.

Me levante del suelo con la botella de cerveza en mi mano.

-seamos sinceros -la mire -hablar con el viejo casannova será lo más normal que haga.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Maquille un poco mis heridas, me peine haciendo que mi pelo cayera en cascada por mi espalda. Salí de la habitación caminando por la casa desnuda.

Baje las escaleras buscando a Hakon y este miraba al frente. No había nada, solo miraba sentando en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza y fumando.

Me pare frente él, y este levanto mirándome a los ojos por unos segundo, poco a poco me fue recorriendo el cuerpo con su mirada hasta los pies y volvió a subir.

-te refriaras -

"contrólate" -.

-Hakon -

Intente que mi voz saliese lo más calmada posible.

-Xinia -se levanto del sofá y cogió una manta que estaba sobre el poniéndola sobre mi -no quiero que te enfermes -

Se giro y entro en la cocina.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños intentando contrólate

No me rendiría tan fácilmente.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

-No ha funcionado- le dije metida en la bañera a mi madre con la cual estaba hablando por teléfono-.

-¿Que has hecho exactamente?-.

-Me desnudé y fui por él-.

-Pero tú tomaste la iniciativa-.

-Si fue yo la que lo buscó-.

-A ver Xinia... no me refería a eso hija, me refería a si fuiste tú la que te subiste sobre él-.

-No... yo no... no...-.

-¿No qué?-.

-No creo que le guste-.

-¿Y eso porque? te diré una cosa, a los hombres les gusta que la mujer tome la iniciativa, en los casos más leves, es decir, Hakon ha tenido muchas mujeres en su vida y no tiene traumas sexuales por lo que, si, le gusta el sexo normal y también el sádico como ya sabes pero eso es un tema mucho más superfluo que por ejemplo el de Troy... él tiene un trauma sexual-.

-¿qué intentas decir?-.

-Que a Hakon le gustará, porque no tiene traumas sexuales como

Troy o Hannival en los que los montaban a la fuerza-.

-Entiendo-.

-Así que cuando duerma...-.

Seguí escuchando lo que mi madre me estaba diciendo e intenté no imaginarla con mi padre en esas ya que por lo visto lo tenía demasiado visualizado.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón de chándal del mismo color, iba descalza y de mi cuello colgaba un colgante muy fino con una pequeña lágrima de color negro que Hakon me había regalado el primer año de casados.

Eran las tres de la mañana y es que en esta casa se dormía de día y se vivía de noche.

Caminé despacio por el pasillo de mi nueva casa hasta llegar a la habitación, allí estaba Hakon, durmiendo, borracho y algo drogado por lo que había fumando, la habitación olía a cerveza, y a él.

Me moví despacio dispuesta a seguir las indicaciones que mi madre, sexóloga de profesión me había dado.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Noté algo frío en mis muñecas y abrí mis ojos, mis muñecas estaban juntas, esposadas a los barrotes de la cama. Bajé la mirada a mi lado y Xinia estaba vestida y fumando un cigarrillo, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Porque me has esposado?-.

-Porque quiero hablar contigo y no quiero que te vayas ¿te molesta?-.

Quise decir que si pero en realidad no me molestaba demasiado.

-Todavía no lo sé, es la primera vez que me esposan a una cama Xinia-.

Ella se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, cerré los ojos para serenarme un poco pero se me subió encima, di gracias a que estaba vestido.

-Hakon quería decirte que... no quiero que estés distante conmigo-.

-Yo no he estado distante contigo, tú lo estabas conmigo-.

-Después de lo que pasó no sabía cómo reaccionar-.

-Xinia la verdad es que te gustó hacerlo así conmigo, si no... no te hubieses corrido-.

-No lo hice-.

-Porque yo no quise- le miré fijamente- también es verdad que debí pedirte permiso primero, lo siento-.

Si yo no me disculpaba, apostaba el cuello y no lo perdía a que la orgullosa y sexy Xinia Casannova, no se disculparía.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Miré a mi marido por una fracción de segundo y asentí. Miró mi cuerpo y noté como tembló ligeramente.

-Yo nunca te haría daño Xinia, jamás y esos cortes...-.

-Olvidemos eso ¿vale?-.

-Vale- cerró los ojos-.

-Desde que estamos en esta casa estás raro-.

-Estoy norm...-.

No le dejé acabar porque bajé su boxer hasta sus tobillos en un rápido movimiento.

Tomé su miembro con mi mano derecha y lo miré, él se removió en la cama y las esposas crujieron.

-¿Quieres que te suelte?-.

-No lo sé- dijo en un siseo- no te imaginaba tan atrevida Xinia-.

-Tengo muchas facetas-.

Su boca formó una perfecta "O" sin emitir sonido alguno cuando la sujeté con más fuerza y acerqué mi sexo que se humedecía por momentos a su miembro.

Lo tomé entre mis piernas y me movía deslizándome arriba y abajo por la longitud de su miembro ahora sobre extendido hacia arriba, masturbándole y masturbándome al sentirlo tan erecto justo entre mis piernas, seguía deslizándome sobre esa longitud moviéndome a resbaladiza sin llegar a introducirlo en mi, cerré mis ojos y gemí, clavé mis uñas en su torso y lo escuché gruñir y de nuevo como si hubiese olvidado que tenía esas esposas en sus muñecas intentó tocarme pero no pudo.

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos expectantes por mi siguiente paso, me sentía poderosa, gloriosa, y toda suya.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya y lo besé, él no dudó en corresponder y me moví más rápido.

-Xinia...-.

-¿Qué?- dije divertida-.

-Ahora...-.

-¿Ahora qué?- me detuve muy a mi pesar-.

Hakon cerró ojos ojos y se le tensaron las venas del cuello.

-¿Me estás torturando?-.

-Un poco...- le susurré-.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-.

-No se trata de un castigo, es algo nuevo yo arriba... teniendo el control- besé su frente y él me miró fijamente-.

Asintió y me encantaba verle así, aun que sabía que él prefería tomar el control y en cierto modo a mi también pero esto... era excitante, me gustaría repetirlo si él me diese esa oportunidad.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Xinia volvió a la acción y esta vez pude entrar en ella, malditas esposas, gruñí por el placer y levanté el pecho intentando soltarme pero no pude, quería tocarla, quizás no era real esto era demasiado excitante como para ser real.

Subí la cadera y pude entrar hasta el fondo en ella y se movía de verdad, arriba y abajo, sus pechos botaban y quería chuparlos, quería besarla, quería hacer tantas cosas en ese maldito momento, me rendí al placer carnal que mi esposa me estaba dando, la miré fijamente, arqueada, pálida, marcada por mi... Cristo era demasiado bueno.

Ella llegó al orgasmo y fue en ese momento cuando me dejé ir corriéndome llenándola completamente.

-No hemos acabado-.

Esas palabras me resultaban familiares.

-Claro que no- dije en un jadeo enronquecido-.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo ella-.

¿Se estaba haciendo la inocente después de atarme a mi propia cama? Esta mujer no dejaba de sorprenderme.

La amaba, tragué en seco saliva y la miré fijamente.

-Tú eres la que me tienes atado Xinia-.

-Abre la boca-.

Abrí un poco la boca y solo podía escuchar mi propia respiración agobiada y la de ella.

Deslizó un dedo índice en el interior de mi boca y me miró fijamente con esos ojos tan suyos.

-¿Quieres probarme Hakon?-.

Asentí como un completo idiota, de nuevo estaba listo para otra ronda, cerré los ojos concentrándome en algo.

-Hakon mírame-.

La miré fijamente y movió el dedo lentamente tocando mi lengua, lo chupé.

-Si quiero probarte-.

Asintió de manera infantil con una sonrisa, esta era mi Xinia, todo poder y sexualidad.

Acercó sus pechos a mi tocándolos con sus manos lentamente, iba a correrme de nuevo con solo mirarla.

Me relamí y acerqué mi boca a sus pechos los alejó rápidamente y comenzó a reírse.

-Pienso vengarme de esto-.

-estaré encantada de acatar el castigo-.

-Estaré encantado de dártelo- dije con una sonrisa-.

Acercó sus pechos esta vez y pude chuparlos, saborearlos, ella gemía incansable y esta vez volvió a subirse sobre mis caderas con un movimiento brusco y lleno de pasión, un beso tórrido era en el que estábamos, todo lenguas, sabores y pasión esta mujer iba a matarme, mis muñecas dolían pero a quien le importaba eso... me movía con ella hasta que llegó a un poderoso orgasmo y la seguí. Así era con ella, espectacular.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Cuando desperté estaba un poco mejor, en la puerta estaba Anny con una bandeja llena de cosas.

-¿Te he despertado?- susurró-.

-No... mamá-.

Ella dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y me sonrió.

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?-.

-Vale-.

Cogí un café y lo bebí, comí un bollo y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Tu padre no está... estamos solos-.

-¿Solos?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y... que se supone que haces cuando no hay nadie?-.

-Normalmente estoy con Verio o con Máximo, y sé que Verio está en la casa- se acercó a mí y susurró- pero es un secreto, porque yo no tengo que saberlo-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿Quieres más comida?-.

-No... Gracias-.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al cementerio?-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Para arreglar la tumba de la abuela de tu padre-.

-Vale... esa mujer es muy bella-.

-Si... ella es muy bella, es perfecta-.

Me levanté de la cama y agradecí haber dormido vestido, me cambié la camisa y fui con ella hacia ese cementerio. Una vez allí ella puso una canción clásica de violines y se puso a limpiar la tumba con una esponja.

-¿Esto no lo hacen los criados?-.

-Eso lo suele hacer V o Duque o Hannival pero como ahora no están pues lo hago yo, no me importa hacerlo, se que a Hannival le gustará-.

-¿Te gusta mucho Hannival?-.

-Sí, yo solo estuve con él-.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no hay otro mejor?-.

-Porque no hay nadie mejor que él-.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-Porque he estudiado y fui a la universidad y ningún chico es la mitad de hombre que Hannival-.

-Vaya... estás muy segura-.

-Lo estoy-.

Terminó de limpiar la tumba y dejó un ramillete de violetas-.

-Estas eran sus flores preferidas-.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-V me lo dijo, dijo que cuando él era pequeño ella solía colgar esas flores de su cuna-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Yo colgaba azahar en la cuna de tu hermana- susurró- la hubiese colgado en la tuya...-.

-Lo sé mamá...- la miré- ¿Conoces a la madre de Hannival?-.

-Si... Devora es buena... pero tu padre...-.

-Esa mujer no es buena Anny-.

-Hablas como Verio y como Hannival-.

-Verio es su favorito ¿no?-.

-Todos lo sois pero Verio es el mayor, es su heredero el que más peso soporta entre todos- me miró- a Máximo también lo quiere mucho pero no lo mira demasiado porque tiene el color de ojos como Devora, y tu hermana... ella es la única chica así que también la quiere mucho está casada con Damon, un ex policía secreto-.

-Ah...-.

-Vamos a dar un paseo ¿quieres? cogeremos guijarros del riachuelo y haremos collares bonitos-.

-Vale- la tomé de la mano, estar con ella era como volver a la infancia-.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me senté sobre la encimera de la cocina y comencé a comer patatas de la ultima bolsa que había encontrando escondida, solía esconderlas ya que V cuando venía a casa, siempre se comía las patatas.

Levante la vista mientras masticaba lentamente y allí estaba Xinia, perfectamente hermosa. Vestida con un vestido negro ajustado al pecho largo hasta los pies, al igual que sus mangas, y un bonito escote.

Medio sonreí al verla.

Ella se acerco hacia mi mientras me bajaba de la encimera, sujete su cintura con mis manos besándola en los labios, ella me sujeto de la camiseta con sus manos mientras profundizaba el beso.

Mordí su labio inferior al hacerlo ella lanzo un leve gemido.

Sonreí al escucharla. Tome ambos lados de su rostro besándola en la punta de su nariz, Xinia se tapo su rostro con sus manos, y no pude evitar reír, se la veía inocente.

Quite las manos de su rostro y bese su mejilla.

-¿te encuentras bien? -ella me pregunto.

-si -mentí -.

-¿por qué me mientes? -.

-¿y por qué digo que te miento? -.

-te encuentras raro...-

Niego.

-estoy bien -.

Ella suspiro, suspiro resignada.

-cuando quieras decirme, te escucharé -.

La abrace todo lo fuerte que pude. Y en ese momento sentí algo, esas presencia comenzaban a moverse por la casa, se podía escuchar los ruidos.

-Xinia...-

-Dime -ella me miro con esos ojos que eran tan suyos.

-¿qué fecha es? -.

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

-29 de Octubre -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude. Faltaba poco días, casi nada, para Halloween.

**(Xinia Pov)**

Acaricie el cabello de mi marido, estaba lleno de enredo y un poco seco, nuevamente comenzaría a cuidarlo y dentro de unas semanas estaría mejor que antes.

Mi móvil sonó, lo cogí y comencé hablar mientras abrazaba a Hakon.

-¿quién coño es? -.

-hija -dijo mi padre -siempre tan amable -

-estoy ocupada V -

-Por Halloween celebraremos una fiesta...-

Eleve ambas cejas.

-¿Te pondrás los tacones y faldas de mi madre? -reí

-graciosa -me contesto -la idea fue de las creas.

-entiendo...

-el disfraz no es obligatorio... pero podría aconsejar a tu marido que se dé un baño-

-yo me baño con tu hija V -dijo Hakon riéndose.

Sonreí y bese su mejilla.

-nos vemos allí V...-

Colgué ignorando como mi madre comenzaba a refunfuñar mientras reia.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Y aquí estábamos otro día de los muertos en la Casa Casannova me gustaría pensar que toda la gente que tengo cerca ahora mismo son disfrazados pero sé que los vivos y los muertos hoy caminan de la mano.

Y puede que suene a profecía pero me tiene hasta la polla ver esta mierda.

-Hola Rapuncel- dijo mi suegro, V-.

-Hola-.

-¿No encontraste otra cosa que ponerte?-.

-Voy de mendigo-.

-Ya...pero de eso ya vas los 364 días restantes del año-.

Respiré hondo.

-No tengo una buena noche-.

-¿Problemas con Xinia?-.

-No, ella está guapísima vestida de vampiresa gótica-.

-Mierda, no podía ir de ángel como Anny-.

-Eso da miedo-.

-Oh, claro, si va de "reina de los muertos" no da miedo-.

-No, está preciosa-.

-Vale, lo que tú digas-.

-¿Y tu mujer?-.

-Ella va de diosa griega-.

-Muy apropiado-.

-Si porque yo voy de dios griego-.

-Ah... ¿y quién eres?-.

-Ares-.

-Dios de la guerra-.

-El mismo- sonrió-.

-Supongo que... te falta barba para Zeus-.

-Nah, ese se lo dejo Duque es el viejo de la familia-.

-Hazme un favor-.

-¿Que favor?-.

-No te alejes de mi-.

-¿Te has enamorado de mi rapuncel?-.

-Hablo en serio-.

-Vale vale, ¿qué pasa?-.

No pude responder, Troy iba sin camiseta, no necesitaba disfráz.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo tocando el pelo de mi hija-.

-Si- dijimos V y yo al unisonó-.

Ella iba de caperucita roja... muy apropiado.

-Voy a jugar- dijo sonriendo-.

-Vale, no te alejes-.

-pervertido- siseé-.

-Y no sabes cómo me gusta- dijo empinando una copa que le dio Hannival, pintado igual que su amigo, sin camiseta-.

-Los gemelos pervertidos- dijo V-.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Estoy segura de que tienes que tomarlo con calma- dijo mi madre-.

No me gustaba estar a su lado, me sacaba dos cabezas y parecía haber salido de una jodida pasarela, toda una diosa y yo... bueno yo era un intento de vampiresa gótica.

-Vale, lo tomaré con calma-.

-Yo nunca me equivoco hija... nunca me equivoco...-.

-Claro claro-.

Miré a Hakon vestido de vagabundo, usaba su ropa solo se puso una barba falsa y no se peinó el cabello.

Sonreí.

-Dime que tu marido se ha duchado- dijo mi madre-.

-Sí, lo ha hecho, conmigo-.

-Eso está bien-.

-si- sonreí-.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25 **

**(Pov Hakon)**

_"Por favor, que esta noche no se aparezca los padres de mi suegro" _

Lo que faltaba para terminar la noche de los muertos era que los muertos se aparecieran delante de mí. Esa mujer la madre de Devora, estaba sentada en un rincón, nadie se percataba de ella. Al parecer ya había entendido su nueva existencia.

Los viejos mayordomos iban y venían atendiendo a sus señores, y cuando decía, viejo mayordomos, me refería a los muertos. Pero todos estaban en sus cosas que nadie se daba cuenta.

Mi hija Judith jugaba con Anny, y sus maridos, alias "los gemelos pervertidos" estaban fumando y bebiendo mientras no le quitaban la vista de encima.

V estaba a mi lado, y parecía hablarme pero estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no le prestaba atención hasta que chasqueo sus dedos en frente de mi.

-oye rapuncel si me sigues ignorando me iré -.

Lo mire.

-no fue mi intención, estaba pensando en...

_"piensa algo Hakon"-._

-en los pervertidos que son esos dedos -y señale a la cabeza hacia Troy y Hannival.

-y duque -dijo V señalando a su hermano -no se queda atrás -.

Sostenía a su mujer sobre sus piernas, mientras estaba comía golosinas que sacaba de una cesta.

-la ha disfrazado de hada -

-esos tres compiten para ver quién es el más pervertido -dijo V.

-tienes razón ...-y ambos miramos a Hannival -pero Hannival le gana -

Los dos comenzamos a reírnos.

Y en ese momento por la puerta entro la madre de V, este estaba riendo y no se percato. De un salto me levante del sofá, y camine hacia ella poniéndome en frente.

Evangeline sonrío.

-ven, vayamos a dar una vuelta.

Ella asintió y se giro saliendo del salón de fiesta.

**(Xinia Pov)**

Estaba sentada junto a mi madre, y frunci el seño al ver como Hakon se iba del salon con una mujer vestida con un vestido blanco, eso me pareció.

Me levante de la silla donde estaba sentada y con paso firme camine fuera del salón.

Pude ver como Hakon giraba en una esquina, rápidamente fui hacia allí, la música cada vez se escuchaba menos. Y podía oír claramente la voz de Hakon ... y de otro hombre, se parecía a la voz de duque.

Me acerque despacio intentando no hacer ruido.

-debes dejarla en paz -dijo Hakon.

-es mi mujer -dijo ese hombre.

-ya no, es solo "hasta que la muerte los separe"

-calla Rapuncel -dijo nuevamente ese hombre.

-me llamas como lo haces tu hijo, ¿te has dado cuenta? -hakon rio.

_"¿hijo?, no, no podía ser"_

Me acerque despacio, y al final de un pasillo pude ver a tres personas.

La primera era Hakon hablando y riendo de lo más normal, la segunda... la segunda se parecía..

_"no puede ser"_

Al viejo Casannova.

Frote rápidamente las manos en mi rostro, estaría viendo mal.

Mire nuevamente y vi hacia la mujer que estaba detrás de Hakon.

-no puede ser -murmure y los tres me miraron -¿abuela? -


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Xinia- susurré y me giré para mirarla-.

Ella se puso a mi lado.

-Dime que me fumé algo y esto es una alucinación-.

-Una mujer que habla sin permiso- dijo el viejo Casannova-.

Endurecí el gesto.

-Es mi esposa, no es asunto tuyo-.

-Así que tú eres mi nieta-.

La miró de pies a cabeza.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre V... y a tu abuela-.

La mujer dio un paso hacia ella y le acarició el cabello.

-Sí, te pareces a mi-.

-Pero tú estás muerta...-.

-Sí, seguro que Hakon te podrá decir que está pasando-.

La abracé y la acerqué a mi cuerpo.

-Xinia- le susurré-.

Ella miraba a su abuela expectante.

-¿Estás asustada?-.

-No pero quiero a este hombre alejado de ti y de ella-.

El viejo Casannova me miró.

-Después hablo contigo-.

-No pienso irme niña, no hagas que me enfade, muestra respeto-.

-Que te jodan- siseó-.

-Basta- dije mirando al viejo Casannova-.

Evangeline le dijo algo a su marido y este se fue.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Miré a mi abuela y la abracé.

-Pequeña Xinia que guapa estás, has crecido mucho

y te pareces tanto a tu padre-.

-Voy a llamarle...-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque podría hacerle daño-.

-Entiendo-.

-Sigue cuidando de tu marido-.

Tomé la mano de Hakon.

-Si...-.

-Nos veremos otro año pero mantén el secreto-.

-Lo haré-.

Mi abuela se fue y miré a Hakon.

-¿Por esto estabas raro?-.

Asintió.

-Ven-.

-¿Donde?-.

Le besé en los labios.

-Vamos a la habitación de mi padre-.

Lo vi sonreír como un adolescente y eso me gustó.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27 **

**(Hakon Pov)**

Alce a Xinia del suelo y la bese en los labios salvajemente mientras sujetaba su trasero con mis manos, ella llevo las manos a mi camisa y prácticamente la arranco.

Entramos en la habitación de los padres de Xinia y sin preocuparme deje la puerta abierta caminando hacia la gran cama negra que había en medio de la habitación.

Mis manos fueron hacia sus pechos, masajeando los mismos. Apretando los mismos, arranque el vestido de ella dejando sus pechos libres, acerque mi cabeza hacia él, pase mi lengua por sus pezones donde habían unos pircing.

Mordisquee sus pezones haciendo que Xinia gimiera de placer.

Xinia llevo su mano dentro de mi pantalón y sujetar mi miembro con su mano, gruñí a la vez que ella desabrochaba mi pantalón bajando el mismo dejando mi miembro a la vista completamente erecto. Ella sonrió, y me empujo sobre la cama. Medio sonreí observándola.

Ella sujeto mi miembro con su mano comenzando a masturbarme enérgicamente acercando su boca a mi miembro, sentí su lengua por mi glande.

Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo roncamente.

Lleve una de mis manos a su cabeza sujetando su cabello.

Xinia abrió su boca y comenzó a introducir mi miembro en ella, deslizando su lengua por él mientras lo retiraba y volvía a introducir. Poco a poco comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, succionando levemente mientras su mano acompañaba su movimiento. Ella abría más su boca facilitando que mi miembro entrara en lo más profundo de ella.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la cama lazando un gruñido gutural llegando al orgasmo, sentía como me corría dentro de ella, y como su lengua se deslizaba por mi miembro.

**(V POV)**

Mire hacia todos lados.

_"¿donde coño se había metido rapuncel?" _

Este cada día estaba más raro, salí del salón y fui hacia las escaleras subiendo las mismas.

Respire hondo frotando mis dedos en mis ojos, estaba un poco cansado, hace días no dormía bien. Iría a la habitación, me tumbaría un momento y volvería a bajar a la fiesta.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Estaba entre las piernas de Xinia y esta gemía alto, muy alto me gustaba tanto tenerla así.

Cuando una sombra nos tapó la luz.

-SEA QUIEN SEA EL QUE ESTÉ FOLLANDO EN MI CAMA QUE PARE-.

-PAPÁ!-.

-¿XINIA?-.

Mierda.

Me tapé y la cubría ella con una sábana. V se fue de allí a grandes zancadas.

-RAPUNCEL-.

-No vayas, no vayas- dijo Xinia-.

Me levanté y puse mis boxers, fui donde estaba.

-¿qué te pa...?-.

Me dio tal puñetazo que caí al suelo.

-¡Joder V!-.

-QUE TE DEN RAPUNCEL VISTE A MI HIJA Y LARGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA!-.

-NO LE PEGUES A MI...-.

-CALLATE XINIA-.

-NO QUIERO-.

-ESTABAS EN MI CAMA, EN LA CAMA DE TU PADRE LARGATE DE AQUÍ CON ÉL AHORA MISMO-.

Se había enfadado, se había enfadado.

Me levanté y tomé a Xinia de la mano y la llevé fuera de allí.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-¿Te duele?-.

-No estoy bien-.

Subí al coche envuelta en esa sábana de satén negro.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté-.

-Sí, estoy bien solo me ha dado un puñetazo Xinia, vamos a casa, sigamos allí-.

-Vale-.

Le besé en los labios.

-Dando besos...-.

Me sobresalté al ver a una mujer rubia totalmente vestida de cuero y a una mujer pelirroja en los asientos de atrás.

Hakon se tensó.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunté a Hakon-.

-Son las mistress de Hannival y de Troy...-.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Judith)**

-debo ir al sótano -le dijo Hannival a mi Troy.

Se había pintando como él, y no era necesario de que troy me dijera nada. Pero sabía que le agradaba no ser el único distinto. Anny me miro y sonrió.

-seguiré a Hannival -me susurro.

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo, ella se levanto y se fue corriendo detrás de él. Me cruce de piernas en el suelo, y me gire para mirar a Troy, el estaba con una copa en su mano, me miraba fijamente. Eran tan tan sexy y solo mío. Sonreí más al pensarlo.

-¿y tu amiga? -.

Me encogió de hombros y me levante del suelo poniéndome frente a él. Troy medio sonrió y llevo sus dedos hacia la falda de mi disfraz.

-me gusta este disfraz -me dijo Troy con la voz levemente enroquesida.

Me tape mi rostro avergonzado. A pesar de ser el día de los muertos, hoy había estado bastante tranquilo, cosa que agradecía. Todos los muertos que se pasaban por casa, todos pensaban que estaban disfrazados.

Troy ya no me decía nada, y eso era extraño. Pero sabía que estaba allí, me quite las manos despacio de mi rostro mirando hacia delante.

Mi Troy estaba mirando hacia delante con sus ojos bien abiertos, los dedos que sostenía sus copa poco a poco fueron abriéndose y dicha copa cayó al suelo haciendo que se rompa en varios cristales y el contenido manchase el piso.

Lo mire extrañada, y me gire levemente. Allí había una mujer. Una mujer rubia, espectacular, vestida de cuero. Llevaba una fusta en una mano, y miraba a Troy sonriendo.

Yo conocía esa mujer. Ya la había visto, pero esta Troy, también la podía ver.

_"no puede ser" -_

Era la misterr de mi Troy, la que lo compro, violo y torturo.

-mi obra de arte -dijo aquella mujer.

Troy se levanto del sofá sin creer lo que estaba viendo y cayo de rodilla al suelo. Estaba temblando, miraba hacia aquella mujer con miedo.

Esa mujer quiso hablar, pero no la deje. Me puse delante de él protegiéndolo.

-no te acerques -la mire fijamente.

-niña estúpida -se acerco hacia mi riéndose, haciendo sonar los tacones de aquella botas que llevaba -no sabes cómo complacerlo -

Levante mi puño pera pegarle pero esta me cogió la muñeca y me la doblo haciendo que cayera al suelo -me estorbas -dijo ella nuevamente.

No me molestaba que me hiciera algo, pero no quiera que se acercase a Troy, el no estaba bien. Solo estaba de rodillas temblando mirando hacia delante.

-suéltala -

La voz de mi padre hiso que me girase. El estaba de pie y a su lado mi madre. Esta mujer de mala gana me soltó cuando lo hiso abrace con todas mis fuerzas a Troy.

- Vete -mi padre le ordeno -ahora -

Esa mujer respirando hondo, y mirando nuevamente a Troy desapareciendo delante de nuestros ojos.

Pude suspirar aliviada.

-Troy -susurre acariciando su rostro.

-hey, pervertido -dijo mi padre y lo sujeto levantándolo -

También me levante tomando su mano fuertemente. Pero troy seguía sin reaccionar.

-XINIA -Grito mi padre -UN VASO DE AGUA -

Mi madre salió corriendo, y volvió con un vaso de agua. Mi padre lo cogió, y pensé que se lo tiraría a troy pero en cambio comenzó a beberlo hasta que quedo vacío.

-Tenía sed -dijo mi madre y le devolvió el vaso a mi madre -ahora si -se giro hacia troy y le pego un puñetazo, este dio un paso hacia atrás y miro a mi padre sin entender.

-¿qué coño haces? -.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Lo abrace con fuerza cuando mi Troy hablo.

-Hakon... yo, esto... he

-has visto a tu mistress...-le dijo mi padre como si nada y troy se tenso -luego te explico, ahora dime ¿dónde está el pervertido numero uno?

-Hannival ...-murmuro Troy

-¿en donde esta? -insisto mi padre.

-el...-se quedo en silencio -el dijo que iría al sótano -.

**(Anny Pov)**

Sonreí y camine rápido a sótano siguiendo a mi marido, el camino entrando en una de las habitaciones de allí. Estaba sonriendo, el sabia que lo estaba siguiendo y cuando entre más rápido entrando en una de las habitaciones.

Allí estaba Hannival, pero me puse seria al ver lo que tenía allí había una mujer alta, vestida de cuero y pelirroja. Fruncí el ceño a verla.

Hannival la mirada asustado, caminaba hacia atrás con sus ojos bien abiertos, hasta que choco contra la pared. ¿Estaba temblando?. Sí, mi Hannival estaba temblando.

-mi ama -susurro Hannival cayendo al suelo.

Pude ver como esa mujer sonreía, y con pasos firmes se acerco hacia el cogiéndolo del cabello con una de sus manos.

-nos divertiremos juntos -dijo esa mujer pelirroja.

-SUÉLTALO! -Le grite y fui hacia ella.

Pero esta mujer estaba muerta, no lo entendía, Hannival la había matado, me lo había contando.

Me fui hacia ella y me colgué de su espalda, pero esa mujer con facilidad se soltó de mi agarre e hiso que cayera al suelo haciendo que me cabeza se golpease en la misma.

Quise levantarme pero mi cabeza me daba vuelta, esta cogió nuevamente a Hannival del pelo, el estaba quito sin hacer nada. Como ido, me levante mientras esa mujer sacaba arrastrando a Hannival de aquella habitación, me acerque hacia ella y la empuje levantando mi mano pegándole en la cara, esta me miro de mala manera y soltó a Hannival que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-vete -me gire al escuchar la voz de Hakon -ahora -.

Estaba junto a su mujer, y Troy estaba detrás de ello junto a Judith.

-no me hagas perder la paciencia mujer, vete -le ordeno Hakon.

Esa mujer delante de todos fue desapareciendo. Al hacerlo Troy vino corriendo hacia Hannival, lo ayudo a levantarse, me acerque y lo abrace fuerte por la cadera.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Ahora mismo estábamos en el despacho de Hannival, este tenía sobre sus piernas a su esposa y no dejaba de beber. Troy estaba haciendo lo mismo. Mi hija lo abrazaba como si se fuese a ir.

Xinia estaba sentado, recta, a mi lado en el sofá, mientras yo estaba medio tumbado en el mismo. No sé qué mierda le dijo Troy a Hannival ara que reaccionara cuando estuvimos en el sótano.

-bien -comencé y todos me miraron -

-Ellas...-comenzó a decir Troy -.

-están muertas, ambas, pero hoy es la noche de los muertos, y todo se vuelve más sensible, los muertos caminan entre los vivos. En mi casa, o en el de Judith o incluso en el de Brian todo puede parecer "normal" ya que nosotros siempre los vemos, cuando ellos quieren. Pero la noche de Halloween, todo cambia, y todos los muertos caminan entre los vivos. Algunos lo que han termino una muerte violenta o han dejando algún asunto pendiente siguen visitando a sus "asuntos pendientes"

Troy y Hannival me miraron.

-¿volverán esta noche? Troy

-no lo creo, lo que es probable, es que ellas el año que entre vuelvan, porque si ya ha pasado una vez, se repetirá -los mire -los que ustedes tienen que hacer es cerrar los ojos y decir "Vete" deseándolo de verdad. Ellas se eran.

Me sentía como años antes, como cuando le contaba a Judith como debía ser cuando era una niña.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Volvimos a casa y todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, cerré los ojos al sentarme en el sofá, las cinco de la mañana marcaban en el reloj.

Tomé la mano de Hakon cuando se sentó a mi lado y quiso esconderse en mi cuello, me abrazó fuerte.

-¿Qué ocurre?- susurré-.

-Hay muchas gente en esta casa Xinia-.

-¿Quieres irte?-.

-Quiero que se vayan-.

-Se irán, es solo esta noche-.

Asintió y me acercó a su cuerpo. Besé su mejilla y lo abracé.

-Te quiero-.

Sonreí.

-Y yo, te quiero muchísimo-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Nos fuimos a la cama, cerca de Xinia esa facultad de ver fantasmas parecía más efímera. No tardé mucho en dormirme y Xinia tampoco.

Me desperté sobresaltado, sudado, hecho una furia tenía a alguien cerca de mi era la mistress de Hannival.

-Por tu culpa él ya no me quiere-.

-El nunca te ha querido-.

-Sí, antes él me quería, fue el único hombre que llevé a mi cama-.

-Cristo, largate de aquí no quiero hablar contigo-.

-¿Quién es esa niña?-.

-Es su mujer-.

-No puede tener tan mal gusto-.

-Por tu culpa odia a las pelirrojas-.

-Volveré el año que viene y también será a por ti-.

Respiré hondo viendo como se esfumaba.

-Hakon- era la voz de Xinia a mi lado-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si-.

-Vuelve a la cama-.

Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

-¿Una pesadilla?-.

Asentí.

-Me quedaré despierta hasta que te duermas-.

-Vale-.

Miré por entre las hebras de cabello de Xinia, mi lugar apacible, me lugar favorito en el mundo y pude conciliar el sueño.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**(Duque Pov)**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir ese olor... ese olor que sentía cuando era un niño. El olor a puro que mi padre fumaba. Era tarde, la casa estaba en completo silencio, la fiesta había terminado hace horas.

Mire por mi habitación, no había nada. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero al llegar a la esquina de la cama mi padre estaba sentado sosteniendo su bastón.

"no puede ser, estoy soñando"

Mi madre me miro, de esa misma manera que lo hacía cuando era niño.

"es un puto sueño"

-he visto lo que has hecho con el negocio -esa voz ronca salió de él.

"no es un sueño"

-eres "Duque", tienes que hacerlo mejor -

Respire hondo. Nuevamente sus criticas -

-Aparte, ¿por qué le has dado la mitad del negocio al perro de tu hermano? -pregunto él con su voz ronca y disgustada -

Este negó fijando la vista en Bree que estaba durmiendo a mi lado tapada con las sabanas de la cama mientras dormía profundamente.

Alargo su mano y acaricio su cabello.

-has elegido una buena mujer, te ha dado un heredero -dijo el -Dominic será un buen Duque -

Abrace a Bree he hice que se sentara en mis piernas mientras dormida tapadas con las sabanas -.

-no la toques -le dije a mi padre mirándolo fijamente -nunca se te ocurra tocarla -y mi voz salió jodidamente ronca -vete, ahora.

Mi padre se levanto de la cama apoyando su bastón en el suelo desapareciendo ante mis ojos.

**(Xinia Pov)**

Acaricie el cabello de Hakon mientras este dormía, desde hace tiempo que estaba raro, pero me negaba a decirme lo que le pasaba. Me gustaría que me lo contase, así podría ayudarlo.

Levante mi vista al techo, estas casas viejas siempre crujían, pero estos no eran crujidos.

Eran ruidos.

Negué levemente.

Después de ver a mi abuela y hablar con ella, todo me resultaba más "sensible", ya deseaba que Halloween llegase de nuevo. Para el año que entrase, no me movería de la casa Casannova, estaría el día con ella.

Sí señor, eso haría.

**(Pov Hakon)**

El puto móvil sonó y me levante de golpe sentándome sobre la cama. Mire hacia la mesilla de noche donde el móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Lo cogí y lo atendí.

-¿quién coño habla? -.

-soy Duque -

Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama.

-¿qué ha pasado? -dije con la voz cansada -

-debo hablarte -

-¿Que has visto? -

-¿por qué piensa que vi algo? -.

-soy el brujo de la familia, ¿te olvidas? -.

-ven a mi casa esta noche -.

-vale, dile a V que compre patatas, veremos el partido -

-se lo diré, Adiós -.

Deje de nuevo el móvil en la mesilla pero no pude ni respirar que sonó de nuevo.

-no estoy, tengo sueño -dije al atender.

-son casi las once de la mañana Hakon -dijo Atenea, la madre de mi mujer del otro lado -debo hablarte -

-tengo sueño, no he dormido casi nada -

-es importante -

-luego -

-que es importante Winchester -

-que tengo sueño Casannova -

-Hakon, he visto a la madre de V -


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Cuando abrí los ojos Hakon no estaba...

-Hakon...- susurré-.

Me levanté de la cama y vi la puerta del ático abierta, caminé despacio por esas escaleras de madera que crujían y me crucé con Hakon, estaba en el suelo. Luchando por hablar pero no podía.

-HAKON- me arrodillé a su lado y este quería hablar pero no podía-.

-¿Mamá?- la voz de Judit-.

-JUDIT ESTAMOS EN EL SÓTANO, TU PADRE NO ESTÁ BIEN-.

Ella subió rápidamente seguida por su esposo, Troy.

-SACALO DE AQUÍ MAMÁ-.

Judit miraba a todos lados, estaba asustada.

-TROY AYUDA A MI MADRE-.

Judit no pasó, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

Troy me ayudó a sacarlo, Hakon seguía luchando por intentar hablar y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-FUERA DE CASA VAMOS FUERA DE CASA-.

Judit abrió la puerta y salimos fuera, una vez prácticamente en la acera de casa, Hakon no podía hablar.

-No sé qué le pasa- mi voz se quebró-.

-Llama a Brian mamá, vamos a mi casa-.

Troy lo cogió en brazos y lo subió en el coche.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Ha tenido una conmoción, ahora mismo tiene dentro a un fantasma mamá, le han atado la lengua-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Se la han atado-.

-Vale, vale-.

Mierda...

Llamé a Brian mientras subía en el coche y abracé a Hakon que parecía más calmado pero seguía sin poder hablar.

**(Pov Judith)**

Al llegar tumbé a mi padre con ayuda de Troy en el sofá.

-Necesito que traigas, sésamo, laurel, tres velas blancas y un cuenco con agua, aceite de... de... verbena-.

-Vale- dijo Troy y bajó al sótano de casa donde guardaba todo eso-.

Mi madre iba de un lado para otro, no tardó demasiado en llegar Brian y Cassy, su mujer.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Le han atado la lengua-.

-No sé qué coño es eso-.

-¿No prestabas atención cuando papá nos contaba estas cosas?-.

-La verdad es que no-.

-Joder Brian, mantente con mamá, así no me sirves-.

-Cada vez hablas más como tu marido-.

-Porque yo lo valgo- dijo Troy trayéndome todo-.

Puse las velas dentro del cuenco con agua que no las llegaba a cubrir, encendí las velas y puse el aceite, las hojas y las semillas...

Lo puse sobre el torso de mi padre y me mojé las manos, las puse en su cara y cerré fuerte los ojos.

_-"__Omnia quae fecisti nobis, et eiicicetur, et mutationis, restituo.__Quod loquela restituet. Quod loquela restituet. Quod loquela restituet.__ "-._

Un viejo rezo en latín debería de restablecerle por completo.

Mi padre comenzó a toser y volvió a ser él.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**(Pov Hakon)**

Respire hondo, comencé a fumar un cigarrillo bajo la mirada de todos.

-papá -dijo Judith -¿te encuentras bien? -.

Asentí.

-si hija -mentí.

-Hakon... ¿qué ha pasado? -.

Mire hacia Xinia.

_"Miente, a ella le gusta esa casa"_

-Edward, un antiguo dueño de la casa se ha sentido invadido, pero ya no molestara.

Me levante de la silla donde estaba sentado.

Brian y Judith, mis hijos no dejaban de verme como si me fuese a pasar algo.

-debo ir hablar con duque -.

-yo debo ir hablar con Hannival -dijo Troy.

Rodé mis ojos.

-los gemelos pervertidos no pueden estar separados -.

-¿gemelos pervertidos? -dijo Brian -eso es nuevo -comenzó a reírse -.

Troy negó, y beso a mi hija en los labios. Hice una mueca,

-no hagas eso frente de mi -

Mi hija se tapo su rostro con sus manos.

-hare lo que quiera con mi mujer.

-PERVERTIDO -

-Sí, y muy orgulloso de serlo -.

(Duque Pov)

Hakon estaba tumbado en el sofá fumando mirando al techo.

-¿y bien?, ¿qué te ha dicho? -.

Lo mire mientras fumaba.

-no importa, ¿por qué lo he visto? -.

El me miro fijamente, ese cabello caía sobre sus ojos.

-Duque -Hakon se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de verme -yo nunca he podido hablar con tu padre hasta que Brian se le "desperto" esa parte de él, Brian era la única persona que se comunicaba, con la que podía hablar. Ni conmigo y con Judith podía. Cuando mi hijo le comenzó hablar, tu padre pudo comunicarse conmigo. ¿El por qué?, no lo sé -reclino su espalda en el sofá -Lo has visto, porque él ha querido verte y prepararte porque seguramente el año que viene, en Halloween pasara lo mismo. Es la única noche del año que los muertos se pueden comunicar y andar junto a los vivos.

-¿mi padre está en esta casa? -.

-tu padre nunca se ha ido de aquí -.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió, mire hacia allí de mala manera, y Atenea entro.

-Bree te busca -me dijo -se ha caído del columpio -

Asentí, y me levante.

-luego terminamos -dije mirando a Hakon y salí de allí.

**(Hakon Pov)**

-¿qué?, la racional de Atenea hablando con los muertos -reí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y se santo a mi lado.

-apareció cuando V estaba dormido, abrí los ojos y allí estaba mirándolo con ternura. Pensé que estaba soñando.

La mire.

-¿qué te ha dicho? -

-que V es su pequeño príncipe y que a diferencia de duque debo cuidarlo -.

-entiendo -.

-¿por qué V no la ha visto?, el ...

-Atenea -la mire -si V ve a su madre le acusar un shock y es probable que deje de ser él, su madre lo sabe por eso no se le aparece -.

-yo...

-si la has visto, lo volverás hacer el año que viene, en la noche de los muertos -.

-¿por qué la noche de los muertos? -.

-porque es el único día donde los simple mortales pueden hablar ver a los muertos si ellos quieren riendo.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Habíamos vuelto a casa y le hice una gran cena a Hakon, me parecía tan perdido, sabía que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad y estaba tan preocupada por él. Lo quería tanto.

Si le pasase algo... si le pasase algo yo me moriría.

Me senté frente a él y fingí que comía porque en realidad lo estaba mirando a él. Concentrado en su plato comiendo mucho, abocado en él como siempre hacía.

Respiré hondo y miré mi plato nuevamente.

-Hakon...- dije al rato-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-.

-Te lo dije...-.

-Se que no me dices la verdad-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Porque se cuando mientes-.

-Xinia...-.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, eres mi esposo-.

-No es nada-.

Se levantó y me tomó en brazos levantándome de la silla.

-Te quiero-.

-Te quiero- repetí y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude-.

-Vamos arriba-.

-Tengo que recoger esto...-.

-No, mañana-.

-Pero...-.

Me besó en los labios con tantas ganas, correspondí el beso y lo olvidé todo, como solía pasarme siempre que estaba a su lado.

**(Pov Evangeline)**

Estaba sentada en aquella sala, viendo a V, mi V.

Tenía recuerdos de él. Cuando era un niño y se escondía detrás de mí cuando el desgraciado de su padre quería pegarle.

Sus ojos, eran como los míos y su cabello, sabía que se convertiría en un buen hombre, en un buen padre, en un hombre digno de admirar y guapo.

Atenea lo cuidaba muy bien, estaba acostumbrada a mirar como

V comía en la mesa, y como Duque también lo hacía.

Duque nunca había necesitado a nadie, desde niño fue bastante autosuficiente, sin embargo V, necesitaba tanta protección.

Hice la intención de tocar su cabello pero no lo hice.

Ahora nadie podía verme, la condición que mi esposo me había puesto era, que si volvía a ser de su propiedad no haría nada en contra de mi V.

Así que tuve que aceptar sin más remedio.

Me fijé también en Hannival. Cuanto sufrimiento, no entendía porque me apreciaba tanto, desde niño venía a escondidas a mi tumba a hablar conmigo. Era enternecedor, no llegó a conocerme y sin embargo me respetaba muchísimo.

Seguramente el año que viene... podría hablar con él.

Respiré hondo cuando Duque se levantó y llevó en brazos a su mujer, joven, como yo lo era cuando su padre me tuvo pero con una gran diferencia. Ellos se querían, y se notaba.

Todos en esta casa, se querían, se respetaba, se amaban... y eso era lo que yo siempre había querido para toda mi familia siempre... sonreí al pensarlo.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

**(Hakon Pov)**

Esa mujer, tan parecida a Devora me miro, y sonrió levemente.

-¿has entendido la historia? -.

Ella asintió.

-gracias por contarme, Evangeline también me lo ha contado...-

-entiendo -la mire -no deje que el viejo Casannova te haga daño -

Ella asintió de nuevo.

-ya no le tengo miedo, no dejare que me haga daño -.

-haces bien...-

-HAKON -

Esa era la voz de Xinia, estaba cansándome.

-debo irme -le dije, y ella sonrió asintiendo -

Me gire y salí de ese pasillo. Estábamos en la casa Casannova, Xinia quería hablar con su madre.

Me encontré con Xinia y antes de que dijera algo la abrace alzándola del suelo. La bese en los labios.

Ella sonrió y enredo sus piernas en mi cadera.

-vamos a casa -le dije.

-vamos -sonrió besando de nuevo mis labios.

**(Xinia Pov)**

Apenas entramos a casa, Hakon se quedo mirando al frente. Troy estaba allí, junto a Judith, y Brian y su esposa Cassy. "Después te divertirás Xinia"

-hija... - me acerque a Judith -¿te encuentras bien? -.

-se encuentra así desde que llegamos -me contesto su marido Troy.

Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mirando fijamente un punto.

-Brian esta igual -susurro su esposa Cassy.

Mire hacia mi hijo preocupada. Brian estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, pero sabía que no estaba bien nada.

-Hakon -murmure y lo mire -¿qué le pasa a ...

Pero Hakon estaba igual que ellos. Miraba hacia la escalera mirando a la nada.

-¿qué coño esta pasado? -Troy pregunto enfadado.

Hakon comenzó a caminar al salón, se sentó en el suelo buscando la escopeta que estaba debajo del sofá.

-BRIAN -Cassy le grito.

Me gire y mi hijo se estaba dando su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

-JUDITH DETENTE -Troy le grito a mi hija, y ella estaba arañándose a si misma, y a pesar de que su marido intentaba detenerla no podía.

Cassy intentaba hacer lo mismo con Brian.

Escuche como Hakon cargo la escopeta, y apoyo la misma en el piso apuntándose a si mismo.

"No..." -.

En ese momento la puerta de casa se abrió, y por ella entro mi padre y Hannival.

-¿qué coño...? -comenzó a decir mi padre cuando vio que la casa manchaba sangre.

"LA CASA"

-MIERDA -Grite -LA CASA, ES LA CASA, SAQUENLO DE AQUI -

Troy tomo en brazos a Judith y salió fuera, Hannival fue junto a Brian, y lo sujeto sacándolo también. Corrí hacia Hakon y le quite la escopeta antes de que se disparase. Mi padre lo sujeto y lo saco de allí.

Hannival sostenía a Brian y Troy a Judith que intentaba lastimarse a ellos mismos a pesar de estar en el jardín.

-A LA CALLE, A LA CALLE -Grite.

Todos salimos a la calle, y una vez allí lo dejamos sobre el suelo.

Los tres a la vez parpadearon varias veces y se miraron unos con otros. De la casa se podían escuchar gritos, esto parecía una puta película de terror.

-yo ... -dijo Brian -me duele la cabeza -

Su esposa lo abrazo mientras lloraba.

-papá... -dijo Judith -¿qué me ha pasado? -se miro a sí misma -

-querían que muramos para que nuestras almas quedaran en la casa -dijo Hakon.

Me arrodille a su lado y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas-

-esto era lo que te pasaba -susurre.

Era una estúpida por no darme cuenta.

-¿ustedes como han llegado? Hakon a Hannival y mi padre.

-he soñado con mi madre -dijo mi padre. Y todos lo miramos -me dijo que estabas en peligro y que debía ayudarte, me encontré con Hannival cuando iba de salida.

Hakon asintio.

-vayamos de aquí -dijo Hannival fumando -

-esa casa tiene algo -dijo Hakon -

-lo siento mucho -murmure a mi marido y lo abrace con fuerza.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPITULO 36**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

En lo que tardaba en venderse la casa, nos quedaríamos en la casa Casannova.

Allí había fantasmas pero era algo más tranquilo, eran los de siempre y no molestaban demasiado.

Abracé a Xinia a mi lado dormida, eran las doce del día pero anoche nos acostamos tarde, así que ella tenía que dormir.

Le dije que no pasaba nada, que nos podíamos quedar con la casa pero dijo que no, que la vendería y que quería que la destruyesen.

Besé su hombro y me fijé en ella, sus tatuajes, sus pircings, su cabello de un negro azabache intenso y sus labios, perfectos, suaves.

Miré su dedo anular, en su mano derecha lucía un anillo tatuado, miré el mío.

Decidimos tatuarnos nuestras alianzas porque con un anillo no era suficiente, sonreí al recordarlo, ella estaba muy emocionada.

Llamaron a la puerta y me levanté de la cama antes de que siguiese sonando, al abrirla vi a V.

-¿Podemos hablar?-.

-Claro-.

Salí y lo miré.

-¿Podías vestirte un poco más?-.

-¿Te distrae mi belleza?-.

-Que te jodan-.

-Eso ya lo hace Xinia-.

-Basta, hablo en serio... vi a mi madre y todo era tan real-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, Atenea me está ayudando mucho-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Era ella, de verdad que lo era... ¿sabes si ella... estaba en la casa vuestra?-.

-No, yo no he visto el fantasma de tu madre, ella descansa en paz-.

-Gracias a Dios... no soportaría que vagase... triste... no quiero eso para ella, maté a mi padre para que ella fuese feliz-.

-Seguro que lo está, está en un lugar feliz-.

-Gracias-.

Vi a V alejarse por el pasillo y supe que Evangeline estaba a mi lado.

-Gracias por mentir por mí-.

-De nada Evangeline-.

-Eres un buen muchacho, cuida mucho de Xinia, es el ojo derecho de V-.

-Lo sé-.

Entré en la habitación y Xinia se removía inquieta.

Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé, se tranquilizó al instante.

Besé su mejilla y cerré los ojos, dormiría un poco con ella, con mi Xinia.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer esta historia y por TODOS sus comentarios, nos alegra que siempre estén pendiente de los Casannova. Srta. Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_


End file.
